twilight poem
by LiGiKi
Summary: This is a poem summarizing twilight in edward's pov. Please read and rate and review! thanks :


**So this is a poem in Edward's pov summarizing Twilight in his point of view. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Disclaimer is in my profile and please check out my other stories (:**

* * *

The first time I laid my eyes on you

You looked like a demon from hell

I didn't believe you were true

And I didn't feel good as well

The scent in your hair was so sweet

I restrained myself to my surprise

It was hard not to make you dead meat

As I thought of your perfect demise

I admit I avoided you

But that was for your own good

I hated you and that was rude

But I stayed away like I should

With all my strength, I restrained myself

From killing you right then and there

But I knew better and I needed help

From making your blood splatter everywhere

I drove to Alaska that day

And stayed there for a few nights

All because I wanted to stay away

From you and my crazy fights

When I came back I changed my mind

And decided to talk to you

It turned out easier to my delight

And that's when I introduced

And so you fascinated me

With your emotions and words

And then I thought, 'how could this be?'

That your thoughts were all a blur

I wanted to get to know you

But it was just so very hard

Especially when the van flew

Towards you and you became scarred

I had almost revealed myself

For the monster I truly am

And in the hospital, you felt

As if I wasn't just a man

And so we were both angry

At each other, I guess we were

But this was wrong, couldn't you see?

Unless you wanted a murder

And slowly, the days came and go

Then Mike asked you to the dance

I was jealous, didn't you know?

That I didn't have a chance

I was surprised you weren't going

And so I was more curious

I won't stop until I am knowing

What about me you were furious

And so at night I crept over

To watch you sleep, and you talked!

You said my name under your cover

And I was shocked and just gawked

I asked if you needed a ride

To Seattle, the day of the dance

You said you really didn't mind

I was happy I got my chance

In lunch I asked you to sit with me

And you came over and sat down

From then, it became destiny

Even if you made constant frowns.

That day I ditched biology

If only you knew what I was

Then you would stay away from me

Because my diet is of blood

That hour I sat in my car

When I saw Mike holding you up

You didn't walk that far

And you looked like you had enough

I walked over to you worried

Because you looked more dead than alive

I thought Mike was dragging your body

That was not the case in your eye

Carefully I carried you

In my arms and it felt so right

Then you looked at me with shock, too

Because I made you seem so light

Then you wanted to skip gym class

And so the nurse excused us both

I drove to your house pretty fast

Driving at 100 at the most

I reminded you to be careful

When you went down to La Push

I wasn't going and your face fell

And I drove out with a whoosh

The next day I went hunting

And it was glorious outside

Everyone thought I was camping

But they are far from being right

I couldn't stop thinking about you

I was getting on Emmett's nerves

I wondered what you would do

Would you trip, get scratched or burned?

Monday I didn't go to school

And it was driving me insane

I was obsessed, I could not fool

I better not hear you think the same

Then you went to Port Angeles

With Jessica and Angela

To help them pick out a dress

And I worried only for ya

Suddenly you weren't with them

So I searched around for you

Then I saw the thoughts of two men

And the face they thought of was you

At last I finally found you

Fending them off for yourself

This, I didn't think you would do

You don't know the anger I felt

Then I took you out for dinner

While your friends drove themselves home

You looked a lot more thinner

Then I would have come to known

After I drove you back home

And you found out what I was

You didn't care you were alone

Or the fact that I drank blood

The next day Jess was onto you

you said you really cared for me

I tell you this, that isn't true

That also really bothered me

I keep telling you this is wrong

And that I'm breaking all the rules

You ignored me and went along

That was soothing and also cruel

The day of the dance, we went somewhere

I took you to a small clearing

Into the sun I went, and you stared

Because my skin was sparkling

You stared In awe

That I understand

If only you saw my flaw

But you're my favorite heroine brand

When I showed you a part of me

The fact that I could run really fast

You started to feel queasy

And I felt so very bad

When you felt better

I decided to kiss you

Something I haven't done in years

But between just us two

That night I stayed with you

In your bed without Charlie knowing

I am such a fool

But my love for you is showing

Isabella Marie Swan

How I love to say those words

How is it to you, that I'm drawn

I should be making your blood curd

But soon you were in grave danger

And it was all because of me

To you, I wish I was a stranger

Then you wouldn't have to flee

We escaped to Seattle

To protect Charlie and you, both

This was a vampire battle

But to protect you is my oath

Victoria Laurent and James

Ganged up against my family

I hate the way he said your name

I'd much rather him after me

Then all of a sudden you escaped

While you were with Alice and Jasper

And something felt really strange

I didn't know where you were

It made me feel uneasy

And I went to look for you

When I found you, I saw you bleed

You had broken bones, too

In rage, I finished James off

And you were about to transform

Your skin to my teeth was so soft

But I couldn't let you become deformed

Your blood to my lips was like wine

It was the sweetest ever

Your blood was so divine

But kill you was a never

And so with my courage, I stopped

It was difficult, I admit

But its better than your body plop

And die because I couldn't quit

Your mother was so worried

She flew over to you

She came over in a hurry

If I was her, I would too

You were perfectly fine

Except now Charlie despised me

Our fates now intertwined

That, I don't feel sorry

So now, Isabella Marie Swan

I'm so glad that you're mine

I'll stay with you as long as you want

That, I won't decline.

My feelings for you burn bright

My emotions run deep and true

In the darkness, you are my light

I will always, forever love you.

* * *

**thanks for reading! rate/review. check out my other stories. thanks!! (:  
**


End file.
